A Love Letter From Paris
by PriscallDaiya
Summary: "Rima-chan, walau dunia ini tidak memihakmu, aku tetap akan berdiri di sampingmu, mendukungmu" Ga jago buat summary. RimaHiko.


.

.

 _"Rima-chan, walau dunia ini tidak memihakmu, aku tetap akan berdiri di sampingmu, mendukungmu"_

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer : Peach-Pit**

 **Pair: Rima X Nagihiko**

 **Warning : OOC, kata kata puitis gagal lainnya, Typo bertebaran  
**

.

.

 _"Thanks for L'Vices-senpai. This Fic is for you"_

.

.

Di puja banyak laki laki, itu sudah sepantasnya terjadi pada seorang **Mashiro Rima** , sang _Queen_ dari sebuah organisasi di sekolahnya yang bernama _**Guardian**_. Wajahnya sangat sempurna, dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna emas dan rambut indah berwarna pirang, sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang bisa terbilang cukup kecil (*ditimpuk Rima*). 2 tahun sudah berlalu sejak perpisahannya dengan teman teman semasa SDnya, ketika guru dan kakak teman Guardian-nya menikah, dan juga kepergian dari salah satu temannya, yang melanjutkan pelajarannya di luar negeri.

Pokok pembicaraannya, Mashiro Rima kini duduk di bangku SMP. SMP yang sama dengan beberapa teman lamanya seperti Amu Hinamori, Tadase Hotori, dan juga Souma Kukai. Dan ini merupakan tahun keduanya di SMP itu. Seperti biasa ia memiliki banyak _fans_ laki laki dan di puja puja karena kecantikannya. Tapi sepertinya, sang ratu itu kini sedang dalam masa _galau_.

Rima menatap langit senja yang tepat berada di atas kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas singkat sambil kembali berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, setelah berpisah dengan Amu di pertengahan jalan pulang tadi tentunya. Rima kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya yang tampak kosong itu dan masuk ke dalamnya, dimana tak ada seorangpun yang menyambutnya karena ibunya pulang kerja ketika larut malam. _Well_ , setelah ibu dan ayahnya bercerai, Rima lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama ibunya. Tapi, pokok pembahasan kita bukan disana...

" _Tadaima_..." ucapnya pelan. **Kusukusu** bersorak riang dan melesat ke dalam ruangan, di susul Rima yang segera menyalakan lampu, agak khawatir Kusukusu akan menabrak dinding. "Rima _-chan_ , Kita makan apa malam ini?" tanyanya dengan riang. Rima tersenyum dan menjawabnya, "Kamu mau makan apa, Kusukusu? Mama lembur malam ini. Mungkin ia akan pulang besok. Mau makan di luar saja?" yang di balas anggukan dari Kusukusu.

Kusukusu kemudian mengitari bingkai bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja yang berada di samping televisi. Setelah mengitari kesana kemari dengan berisik, ia kemudian berhenti tepat di depan salah satu bingkai foto yang menampilkan foto terakhirnya bersama dengan Guardian. Rima menatap foto itu dengan tatapan mata yang melembut, kembali mengenang kisah lamanya sebagai _queen_ di guardian itu, walau ia juga kembali terpilih sebagai _Queen_ di Guardian SMPnya.

"Sudah 2 tahun, ya, Rima!" seru Kusukusu yang di balas dengan anggukan dari Rima. "Iya, ya... Kita sudah dua tahun nggak berkumpul bersama sama..." ucap Rima, tapi di balas gelengan dari Kusukusu. " _Mou_... Bukan itu, Rima!" seru Kusukusu sebal. Rima memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sementara Kusukusu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maksudku sudah dua tahun Rima tidak bertemu dengan Nagi-kun!"

"Apa maksudmu aku rindu dengan si _purple-head_ itu? Mana mungkin, Kusukusu!" jawab Rima dengan cepat dan tanpa intonasi, nyaris datar, dan kemudian menyambungnya dengan senyuman.

"Lagipula ia pasti belajar dengan keras di sana. Aku juga nggak mungkin sudi kalah olehnya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **\- Salah satu cafe di Paris -**_

.

.

Sebuah cafe bernuansa barat terletak di tempat yang cukup strategis dengan pemandangan Eifeel Tower di tengah siang hari. Seorang pemuda duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam cafe itu sambil beberapa kali menuliskan sesuatu pada lembaran kertas yang tampaknya berupa surat. Dua Shugo-chara miliknya mengelilingi pemuda itu. Salah satunya sedang merangkai bunga dengan anggunnya, salah satunya lagi mengeryit aneh atas tingkah pemiliknya itu yang sesekali terdiam, seperti kekurangan ide dalam membuat ffn... (*ditabok*)

"Ooi... panggilan kepada Fujisaki Nagihiko... sekali lagi, panggilan ke-"

"Satu kali saja sudah cukup, Rhythm. Telingaku tidak tuli..." ucap seorang pemuda berambut _violet_ panjang lurus sambil membuka salah satu _earphone_ yang menggantung di kedua sisi telinganya. Rhythm melipat kedua tangannya sebal, sementara Temari mematikan MP3 yang tengah mengalunkan musik ke telinga _master_ nya itu. "Ada apa memanggilku memangnya? Aku sedang dapat istirahat dari _kaa-san_ saat ini dan ini pertama kalinya _kaa-san_ mengijinkanku untuk beristirahat..." ucap Nagihiko sedikit kesal. Temari kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah sebuah amplop surat yang tampaknya baru selesai di tulisi oleh sang penari laki laki itu _,_ yang sudah komplit dengan perangko dan alamat yang di tuju. Seringai aneh muncul di wajah Temari yang biasanya anggun.

" _Master_ , surat itu mau di kirim? Ini pertama kalinya anda begitu yakin sampai menempelkan perangko..." ucap Temari. Nagihiko mengacak rambut panjangnya setengah frustasi dan kemudian menjawabnya dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Rhythm terpelanting menjauh.

"Mana mungkin ini kukirim! Jangan bicara hal hal yang aneh, Temari!" omel Nagihiko sebal. Rhythm menatap Nagihiko yang frustasi, kemudian ke arah Surat yang Nagi buat, dan terakhir, menatap ke Temari yang mengangguk. Rhythm menyengir lebar selebar yang ia bisa dan kemudian melesat menyambar surat yang dalam posisi terbuka itu, membuat sang penulis surat itu kaget dan otomatis berdiri, mengejar shugo-tamanya yang termasuk tipe cepat itu.

"Rhythm! Kau mau kemanakan surat itu?! Jangan jangan..."

"Tepat sekali _Master_! Kita akan mengirimkan surat ini!" seru Temari sambil terbang dengan cepat menyusul shugo-chara kembarannya itu, membuat Nagihiko semakin frustasi. "Jadi kalian bersekutu? Itu tidak adil!" omelnya sebal, masih berusaha berlari mengejar kedua shugocharanya yang dapat terbang-melayang dan berlari dengan cepat, berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya dengan kecepatan mereka berdua. Tapi sayangnya, Nagihiko terlambat satu langkah. Tepat saat Rhythm selesai memasukkan surat itu, Nagihiko baru menangkap dua perinya itu. Rhythm membentuk simbol _peace_ pada tangannya itu, membuat Naghiko semakin suram auranya.

"Misi selesai! er... jangan marah, _brother_... Kami melakukannya de-"

"Apanya demi kebaikanku, hah?!"

.

.

* * *

.

 **-Jepang-**

.

"Rima, ada surat!" seru Kusukusu sambil mengambil satu satunya surat yang ada di kotak surat milik keluarganya itu. Kusukusu segera memberikannya pada Rima yang otomatis membaca kepada siapakah surat itu di tuju. Biasanya sih mamanya yang menerima surat... tapi anehnya yang tertera disana malahan nama _**Mashiro Rima**_.

Rima masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan membuka surat itu, membacanya dengan teliti jikalau ada hal hal penting yang ia lewatkan.

.

 _'Kepada Mashiro Rima-san.'_

 _'Er... Halo. Lama tidak bicara. Mungkin aneh rasanya secara ajaib surat ini ada di tanganmu karena aku tidak berminat untuk mengirimkannya. Kalau surat ini sampai di tanganmu, berarti kedua shugocharaku sedang bersekutu untuk mengirimkan surat ini. Tapi yah... kuharap juga kamu tidak melupakanku walau sudah 2 tahun tidak mengirimkan kabar apapun padamu. Yeah... suka atau tidak, penulis surat ini adalah Fujisaki Nagihiko. Kuharap kamu tidak menyesal sudah membukanya...'_

"Aku memang menyesal membuka surat ini, _purple-head_..." rutuknya sebal, namun masih melanjutkan membaca surat yang dikirim teman satu sekolahnya dulu.

 _'Saat ini aku ada di Paris. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk belajar tari tarian balet yang ternyata lebih susah dari yang kuduga karena sekarang tubuhku tidak bisa terlalu aku samarkan lagi sebagai perempuan. Aku bertumbuh juga asal kau tahu... dan kuharap tinggimu juga bertambah karena tinggiku sekarang sudah melebihi 170 cm.'  
_

" _cih_... Tinggiku tentu saja bertambah! Seenaknya saja. Tinggiku sekarang 151 cm. Memang sudah pasti kalah darimu tapi setidaknya aku masih bertambah tinggi!" omel Rima lagi, membuat Kusukusu ingin tertawa karena Rima mengomel ngomel sendiri hanya karena berhadapan dengan sebuah surat yang berasal dari Paris. Tapi, sebuah lengkungan berupa senyum terukir di wajahnya, membuat Rima semakin cantik.

 _'Oh, ya... bagaimana keadaanmu? Dari tadi aku hanya membahas mengenai keadaanku sendiri saja tanpa peduli pada keadaanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku yakin kamu pasti langsung bilang kalau kau tidak baik baik saja setelah mengetahui surat ini surat dariku... memang aku rivalmu tapi entah kenapa aku hanya mengirimi kamu surat. Mungkin bisa dibilang kalau aku merindukanmu, lebih daripada yang lain.'_

Rima terhenyak. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kalau dulu ia dan Nagihiko sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah masalah sepele. Ia juga ingat kalau dulu Nagihiko sering melindunginya dari serangan serangan _batsu-tama_. Bukannya berdesis sebal, tatapan mata Rima lebih melembut. Ia kemudian berbisik lirih.

"Aku juga, Na gi hi ko."

 _'Kuharap kamu dan masalah masalah keluargamu sudah beres sejauh ini. Kudengar dari Kuukai, katanya kamu lebih sering berada di rumah sendirian karena ibumu bekerja hingga larut malam... dan pastinya kamu kesepian. Aku tidak bisa menghiburmu dengan membuat jebakan jebakan seperti dulu karena aku masih berada di Paris. Tapi, Rima-chan_ _, walau dunia ini tidak memihakmu, aku tetap akan berdiri di sampingmu, mendukungmu.'  
_

Tetes tetes air berjatuhan menuruni pipi Rima, yang dengan segera ia seka. Kusukusu menatapnya, mencari cara menghibur pemiliknya itu, setengah khawatir kalau isi surat itu menyakiti hati Rima. "Rima, _daijoubu_?" tanya Kusukusu. Rima mengangguk membalasnya. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah Kusukusu lihat, yang kini terpatri di wajah Rima.

 _'Aku menyukaimu, Mashiro Rima... Oh, ya..._ _Kalau kau mau kamu bisa meneleponku. Nomor teleponku di Paris : 0992XXXXXX. Siapa tahu saja kamu mau menghubungiku..'_

Rima segera membuka ponselnya, mengetik nomor yang tertera di surat itu secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak peduli betapa mahalnya pulsa yang harus di bayar karena orang yang ia tuju itu berada di luar negri. Kusukusu menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Rima, kamu mau menelepon siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengitari Rima. Rima membalasnya cepat.

" _purple-head_. Kuharap saja ia sudah siap mental untuk kuhajar."

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **-Paris-**_

.

.

Ponsel milik Nagihiko bergetar, mengeluarkan nada dering miliknya. Sang empunya kinipun segera membukanya dan menjawab panggilan telepon yang dari nomor tidak di kenal, sementara kedua shugocharanya mengitarinya dengan penasaran.

"Halo-"

 **"Purple-head, beraninya kamu mengirimi surat sampah semacam itu padaku! Juga jangan seenaknya gombal padaku. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh apapun dari suratmu itu. Kuharap kau mati saja sana!"**

" _K-Konnichiwa,_ Rima-chan... lama tidak mendengar sua-" ucapan Nagihiko kembali terpotong oleh rentetan kata kata Rima yang tajam dan menusuk. Membuat kedua shugocharanya sedikit merasa kasihan pada Masternya itu.

 **"Apanya yang _konnichiwa_? Disini sudah tengah malam dasar bodoh!" _  
_**

" _Gomennasai,_ Rima-chan... surat itu sebenarnya tidak sengaja terkirim padamu. Rhythm yang mengirimkannya..."

 **"Tapi kau yang menulisnya kan? Dari gaya bahasa dan tulisan super rapi itu saja aku sudah yakin 100%"**

"Ukh... memang benar aku yang menulisnya. Kalau kamu mau menolakku, aku sudah siap..." ucap Nagihiko pada akhirnya merasa kalah dengan mengibarkan bendera putih. Temari dan Rhythm memasang taruhan kalau Nagi akan di tolak dengan sadis oleh sang _I_ _ce Queen_ itu.

 **"... Kapan kamu pulang ke Jepang?"**

"Eh?" Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Nagihiko. "Mungkin sekitar musim gugur nanti... memangnya ada apa?"

 **"Musim gugur? Tidak terlalu lama juga... Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu sampai saat itu tiba."**

"Tunggu... apa maksudmu, Rima-chan?"

 **"Awas saja kalau kamu berani selingkuh, Na-gi-hi-ko."**

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Author speech**_

.

Yak! Pertama kalinya aku membuat fic yang oneshoot. Tapi jujur saja... bukannya update, aku malah publish fic baru... anggap saja penyegaran otak sajalah... *dirajam*

Okay, fic ini khusus untuk senpaiku yang _the best of the best_ **: L'Vices**! Berilah tepuk tangan untuknya sebanyak banyaknya! *plok plok plok plok* Vices-senpai sudah banyak membantuku dalam banyak hal. Vices-senpai, fic ini merupakan ungkapan rasa terima kasihku karena OC milikku yang sudah senpai terbitkan(?). Dan bahkan sampai membuat satu fic sesuai dengan request dariku. Ucapan terima kasihpun rasanya tidak cukup buat senpai.

Untuk para readers-sama lainnya, arrigatou sudah mau mampir. kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan review fic ini sebanyak banyaknya kalau perlu~~

Senyum, salam, sapa ala anak sekolahan

.

- **PriscallDaiya-**


End file.
